Kamen Rider Axiom
by EDDMSPY
Summary: 2020, the year the earth was besiege by the ones whom call themselves: Toxoids. For years they had enslaved a fragments of the earth's humanity, poisoning them and raising carnage. It is now the responsibility of Kamen rider Axiom to emancipate the human world as he affiliates with a secret organization. (Earth's Vigilant Division) My first installment on Kamen Rider!
1. Characters

Kamen Rider Axiom

Haiden Andrews

Age: 25

Presence: Light tan skin, light blue green eyes. Black soft modern league hair, black collared jacket with grey sweater.

Haiden's mother had died just as he was born from an uncanny virus, leaving him to live in the slum's of his impaired grandfather's apartment. Getting through college is a struggle, his grandfather only lives on his retirement money while Haiden can hardly hold a decent job because of the time he spends caring for his sick grandfather and school.

However, with all the sorrow in his life Haiden remains a soft spoken individual. In the darkness of the night Haiden secretly plunders, in order to help provide for his grandfather and himself.

Specialist Arcane

Age:Unknown

Presence: Unknown

The creator of the Axiom belt and the brains behind the entire operations. Specialist Arcane reminds unseen and only communicates with the force through the headquarters computers. Arcane can even Interface with Haiden through the public's television screens, the computers, the phone and so on. As astute as Acrane is he could be a smart wiseacre.

Xavier Silvia

Age: 23

Presence: Dark skin, long dreads and jean jacket.

Haiden's best friend and partner in crime. Xaiver is careless when he and Haiden are out and about, pick pocketing and robbing-while Haiden rather deal with it in a peaceful matter in order to not harm the victim.

Annabel Collins

Age: 57

Presence: Blonde curly hair, blue eyes. Thickset with a white suit.

The head of the Earth's Vigilant Division and Kamen Rider's Axiom's superior. The woman is a standoffiish, and is haughty to her work. As the superior she controls the task force in defending the world, and is cold and blunt especially to Haiden.

Evelyn Deja

Age: 24

Presence: Dark brown long wavy hair, and tan skin. She wears a purple printed long sleeved shirt and black formal skirt.

The Vigilant Division's Computer technician and Annabel's assistant, she is also the main female heroine. Evelyn is very outspoken, when the times are tough and things go wrong her anxiety can go through the roof, luckily she slow it down with a bit of her mother's home made mango juice, which Haiden can't stand the smell of. Though she is beautiful, she is always coming to Haiden's side when he is dejected.

David Stevens

Age: 42

Presence: Light brown medium length hair, with a scruffy beard. Wears a blue formal shirt and grey vest.

The Vigilant Division's Lab technician. David is a long friend of Hadien's mother and Haiden see him as an uncle.


	2. Who is the Kamen Rider? Part 1

2020, known to be the year of the waste and the time of the last days. Disremember the contents of the planets, behold the evanescent of the humans, because the Toxoids have disembark on the planet we know and beloved.

Toxoids are an venomous space inhabitants, concealed from the human world. They respire on the anima of the human kind.

Though the world will not go down with out a fight, the Toxoids will take over if the humans aren't careful as each person falls to the virus of the Toxoids, turning each humans against their kind and harvesting over the ones who go astray. No one can withstand the venom of the Toxoids.

Late 2020, bloodshed and euthanasia had spread through the south hemisphere of the earth until there was hope, vigorous weapons were created in order to fend off the Toxoids and also the answer to humanities' worries; an antidote.

An antidote that would erase the diseases and the microbe, granting the humans immunity which was prepared by an undervalued scientist. The scientist tacts were unbelievable as they were guided by a unexpected source whom had enough of the terror.

It was not until the Toxoids discovered the cabal of the antidote. With the scientist and its source at their bitter end, they develop a special belt that can revolution their chances of freedom, with the powers of the aliens' own data, being used against them.

2021, thanks to the scientist and their inventions, the humans gained momentum and in the process created an organization: the Earth's Vigilant Division; trained to slow the Toxoids down but not enough to stop them, when the antidote and its formula vanish without a trace.

2046

25 years later, the Toxiods are now in full control of a quarter of the earth. The belt still remains untapped in the hands of the Vigilant division. Only the ones who had taken the antidote years ago are able to withstand the power of the belt, which is slim to none.

Now as time goes on, scientists have tried to duplicate the original antidote but have failed since the original method is gone.

However nobody knew this whole time the antiphon was before their eyes.

A young man about the age of 25, who spent his whole life bouncing from job to job; who would wanna hire a half pint who can't live up to his responsibilities.

Beginning college at the age of 25, Haiden was battling a combat of his own. How hard was to wake up each morning to a world of madness? On the streets were always fights, which usually ended in deaths.

The world was at war, that's all he knew.

"Haiden,"

"Coming," Haiden pushed the stained rags over his body as he sprinted out of bed. The floor squeak on his way to grandfather's bed room. His feet were either sandy or dry from the dust that was in the cracks of the broken floor.

"What is it, are you okay?"

Haiden's grandfather smiled with the breathing tube in his nose. He sat up from his bed as he grabbed his cane. "Why are you still home?"

Rolling his eyes Haiden sighed,"I thought something serious had happened."

"Naah, I was just flexing and I happened to say your name." Haiden's pushed on his cane as he stood up.

"You need anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Haiden's grandfather tapped Haiden on the shoulder as he slowly walked pass him. Pulling the oxygen tank was a hassle as Haiden assisted him to the kitchen.

"So, you woke me up for nothing?" Haiden chuckled, "What if I was having a good dream?"

"Dream? Which we minds me, why aren't you in school? Sleeping late again?"

"What? No way."

"You don't need to answer, I was just kidding." Forcing his body to balance, Haiden's grandfather drops his behind on the old wooden chair. "You're old man maybe weak but I'm not stupid, live your life. Don't worry about me."

"My first class is at 2, I should be able make it on time."

That was nothing but a lie.

Now dressed in his favorite livid jacket, Haiden was headed towards the door. The hinges on the door flew as he began to open it; Damn door!

"Don't worry," Haiden's grandfather waved his arm to Haiden whom had the face of amusement. He'll eventfully repair the door.

"Where's my rent, boy?" Said a bumpkin man as he lean into his chair. Now Haiden remember why he never left through the front door. Victor: the landlord was a grabby acne faced scum.

With his legs laying on top of the main entrance desk, Victor puff what was left of his cigar as he tossed it in the trash.

"Didn't we give you the check three days ago?" Haiden responded.

"I have no receipt, you're gonna to keep lying to me."

"We'll you didn't check hard enough, maybe check the drawer you have setting under your toes. It might be in there."

The landlords eyes met with Haiden's as he continued to suggest to search under the desk. Now was his chance to dodge the greedy landlord while he wasn't looking, the exit was just steps away.

"Haiden!"

"Hey..Ana." Haiden leaned over to a sparking personality who rushed down the steps. A young girl by the age of 8, her cute red pigtails and her adorable smile always put a smile on Haiden's face.

"Are you okay Haiden, last night I saw you. I saw you cover in blood."

Haiden's eyes widen, "...that, was not blood Anna, yesterday me and a group of friends of mine. Went out for the night and we decided to have a round of a paintball fight."

"You sure? You looked hurt."

"It sure did hurt, it's paintballs Anna." Haiden smirked.

"That's stupid, why would you play something like that?"

"I see no receipt!" Victor complained as he searched for the rent receipt. That's was Haiden's cue.

"Anna I gotta go. Thanks for the concern, catch you later." Haiden then pitched her smooth cheek and sprinted out of the door.

"You lie to me!" Victor lifted his head."You!..." His eyes turned left and right to see Anna standing near the desk and no sight of Haiden, "Punk!"

Poor Anna, she saw him in the worst possible position. He couldn't tell her what really happened, she didn't need to know, she was just a child.

Now it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon, college is where he was headed, however he was 2 hours late when he told his grandfather he was to start at 2.

"No! Give me my purse!"

To Haiden's ears a women was pulling for dear mercy when a mugger began hauling her belongings into his arms and running away. He'll be 2 hours and a half late now, he took chase as the mugger pushed the civilians out of his way when he identified someone chasing after him.

Haiden tackled the mugger and retrieved the woman's stolen purse. The mugger retreated to his feet and whisked away.

"Oh thank you," the woman tread to Haiden who handed her-her purse.

"You're welcome," Haiden smiled as he winced from the pain on his right elbow when he tackled the thug.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine it's just a little scratch."

"How can I repay you?" The woman was quite beautiful and curvy. Her dark brunette hair was an attractive sight, she looked like Pocahontas.

'Get it together' Haiden shook his head back into reality,"Nothing, just get home safe."

"Thank you again, mister." The woman then threaded to her car; a Mercedes CLS. What was a woman like that doing in a place like this? Haiden thought.

As she drove off his elbow wouldn't stop throbbing, he laid his back against a building wall as he lifted his sleeve from his jacket. To his surprise their was no scars, maybe he broke his arm. Just great! He swung his right elbow to his side in frustration.

Wait a minute, he just tossed his arm in a forceful matter, it was hurting not to long ago and now it wasn't.

"How are you still alive?"

Haiden's day was just getting worst, a male about the exact height as him now had a gun pointed into his ribs.

"You should have been dead, I shot you three times."

Haiden rolled his eyes as the pistol dung deeper into his ribs, "Luck I guess."

"Luck? You're a low life, tell me why I shouldn't completely end you this minute?"

It's going to be 3 hours now, "I'm sorry but the person you are trying to reach is unavailable." Pulling the man's hand that held the gun, Haiden punched him in the gut and head butted him.

"Get back here!" The man stumble as he shot a bullet towards Haiden's direction-frightening the people on the streets. Haiden was lucky enough to avoid the bullet as he sidestep the corner of the building.

How much more trouble was he going to get into? In reality how in the world was he healing so fast and every time it happened he felt a spiral of blood rush right for the wound. That's a bit unusual for a human.

"Haiden!" A male with dark long dreads came to Haiden's side. He stared at Haiden with droopy eyes when he embraced Haiden," Man, I though they killed you."

"No way," Haiden chuckled.

"Well then where did you go? When I look behind my back you were gone and then I heard three shots. I told you we should have taken them down when we had a chance."

"What would that prove? Only that we named ourselves homicidal crooks."

"That's better than getting a gun to your face."

"That's stupidity Xavier." Haiden shook his head or foolish on his part.

"Talking nonsense again aren't you." Xavier smiled as he changed the subject, "what was that place anyways? There were people trapped in containment tubes. And you, how were you able to withstand those gases?"

Haiden didn't know how to answer that question.

"Where are you going?" Xavier asked as Haiden strolled in front of him.

"Class."

"Classes are over."

"Ahh what a idiot." Haiden leaned his head back as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't sweat it, I didn't go either." Xavier smiled.

"I gotta make it tomorrow or I'm through."

"Stop wasting your time on this, once you graduate you won't be able to find a job anyways. Paying for school to get a job ,yet we need a job to pay for school. Besides, we have the best job in the world, tax free and we schedule our own hours." Xavier smiled as he slowly tapped Haiden on his chest, "I'll see you tonight right?"

"Yeah..." Haiden said softly and with a crooked smile.

"Aright, peace out."

An kleptomaniac, that's what Haiden was. That's why he arrived home in blood, that's why the man pull a gun on him, he was a thief.

Last night he and Xavier decided it was a great idea to raid an distribution center-hoping to get a great deal of cash. Though when they got inside, the place was loaded with humans at the state of death or turning into super natural forms.

He only wanted the money to support his needs and yet he found a mad house. Haiden wanted to tell the police but then what if they discover why he was there in the first place.


	3. Who is the Kamen Rider Part 2

Missing another class, just great. How was he suppose to explain to his grandfather that his future was nothing more than a homeless junkie that ransacks the needing for his own fortune. Despite all that Xavier made a point, going to college in order to get a job yet you have to get a job in order to pay for college. Just thinking of the adventures he had in the last hour had drained him.

"Were you out here all day?"

"What?" Haiden shook his head to a man with a medium length scruffy beard and vest; carrying a black brief case.

"Ah, so you caught me." Haiden put his hands in his pocket as he shied away. The man had a rather overwrought expression in his eyes, "Haiden, why are you so late?"

"Things happened, you know."

"Your grandpa?" The man questioned.

"Yeah, that's a quarter of my problems."

"Haiden, were you out last night again?" The man narrowed his eyes. "You can't hide it now, you're really bad at it."

"I didn't do anything awful." Haiden paused, "I swear."

"Let's take a ride to my house, let's talk."

Haiden was in trouble now, this was his professor who caught him outside at the brisk of day, the one he went to when he was confused or distress; the one he considers a uncle: David Stevens. The man always knew when Haiden had counterfeit words, he was someone he could turn to when his grandpa was in his worst states. He didn't want to bumped into him personally today, but the guy always found ways of catching him.

"How are you feeling?" David asked as he stopped at a red light, looking though is rear view mirror.

"Fine, I guess." Haiden smiled from the back seat to David whom rose an eyebrow.

"How's your grandfather doing?"

"Better," Haiden lied, "He's actually doing better."

"Oh I see."

Haiden couldn't take it anymore as David conceal any sort of expression. "Look, we're fine, I'm fine. There's no need to worry." The man has helped enough and he didn't want to ask him for anything at the moment.

Once David stopped the car, Haiden was now in a neighborhood which a home was attach to another, with no sight of a back yard. It's been a while since Haiden had visited his professor's home, he forgot how classy the small patches of grass magnified the homes.

"Don't mind the neighbor's cat, she still thinks she a dog." David smiled to a Siamese cat that meow for days on the neighbors front pouch. Haiden shook his head when he gag to David-spaying some short of vapor directly towards the professor's face.

"Oh my god!" The fumes were so horrible Haiden felt like he was going to vomit.

"You alright?" David chuckled.

"Yeah, that smells really bad."

"Oh really? Sorry, I didn't mean for it to get you as well." David chuckled once more.

"It's fine," Haiden inhaled and exhaled, with his hands on his knees.

"Come inside, I'll get you some water. Or some ginger and honey if you're feeling nauseous." David smiled as he turned the key to the door. Haiden soon followed while his stomach felt like powerful acid, just as in a few seconds the pain disappeared. What a relief, he placed his right arm on the railing, "Ow."

What the hell was wrong with him?

The elbow he thought he broke and had healed, was now troubling him again.

Haiden's arm flopped as he sat on the sofa just as he pulled his arm to the direction of his stomach as he tried to make himself comfortable from the pain.

The television just in front of him was on, while David went to retrieve the drink for Haiden. What Haiden saw was a destruction of towns and the humans fighting for their lives in the hospital. The cause of all those problems were a wraith of aliens. Aliens? Those things exist? Haiden snicker at the television, it could just be a preview of an up-coming horror film.

It wasn't: the news anchors appeared with a report of secret labs, just like the lab he saw yesterday.

"You look like you're feelings better now," David handled Haiden a cup of the ginger and honey.

"Yeah," Haiden reached for the cup as his right arm throbbed. David then turned his head to the television's rotting news, Haiden's eyes stay glue to the television as David switched it off.

"What was that stuff they were talking about?" Haiden questioned at what he saw on the news.

"That, that's a war the humans have been fighting for years."

"We are at war, with aliens?"

"Yes, just call it worlds at war-part 2." David smirked.

"I don't get it? And they say there are labs, when did this start?" Haiden was curious but yet confused.

"Why the questions? Did something about it bother you?"

"No," Haiden shook his head.

"So," David sat on the recliner, right in corner of Haiden. "Have you've seen the recent episodes of

Cat and mouse?"

"What?" Haiden said confused.

"Yeah, I know kids stuff."

"What are you talking about?"Haiden smirked as he took a sip of his drink, by god it was hot; the gums in his mouth felt like a torch as he spit it out. "Whoops my bad."

David just shook his head as he used his napkins to clean up the mess.

"Don't worry, I'll clean up the mess." Haiden pulled a napkin for himself, using his left arm but had forgotten about his right arm, forcing weight on his elbow as he went to the floor.

"Are you alright?" David throw the napkin to the side to aid Haiden that held onto his elbow, tightly .

"Yeah, I just sprained it a little."

"Haiden, let me see."

"I'm fine I said."

"Haiden!" David pulled the young boy to his side, slowly bending his arm. "It's broken, you were just fine when I brought you here."

"Look, I don't understand why this is happening to me. One minute I broke it by a fall, the next minute I have full control of the movement." Haiden responded as he pulled himself away.

"A fall?"

"I gotta go okay."

"Let me take you to the hospital."

"No, I'll take myself. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Haiden.

"Haiden, you mother wouldn't want you to be like this." David spatted before Haiden was to reach the door. "Let me help you out of this rut."

"You didn't need to mention my mom." Haiden curled his head towards David as he left the premise.

His mother; someone he would not like to talk about, in reality he knew nothing about her. She died just after he was born, he didn't need to be reminded of the mother who he felt abandon him. Maybe he wouldn't have been in this slump if she was alive.

David was always suspicious of him and his life, long friends of his mother he says. He couldn't tell the man what he had done last night.

Gosh! He hated his life but yet wasn't willing to change it and now with this broken arm, he had no funds to see a doctor. Doctor visits cost a fortune and his pocket were empty. Well not until tonight, when he was to meet Xavier for another journey in the criminal scene, how was he suppose to even assist Xavier if his arm was useless.

Wait? Haiden began to flick his elbow up and down and yet again the pain disappeared and their was now moment in his arm. Maybe something did trigger this healing magic, maybe it was from the lab they raided last night.

It was now midnight as Xavier and Haiden scoured the streets, pick pocketing any easy target; especially the ones who were too intoxicated to even think.

"Just one more," Xavier insisted as he and Haiden watch an elderly couple cross the street.

"What? No, pick someone else."

"That's the easier target, what you mean? They must have millions in retirement."

No! Just the sight of the elder couple reminded Haiden of his grandpa; his dying grandpa.

"Seriously, pick someone else. Like-hey! That jock over there." Haiden pointed to thug across the street walking with arrogance.

"No way. Do you see how big that dude is, what is wrong with you? You've become a softy lately."

Haiden rolled his eyes, "it's not like that." Haiden then leaned his back on the alley wall, "It's just stealing from the old folks is like picking from a grab bag." He explained and example, an example to no one exactly. Xavier had ran ahead and was now creeping behind the elderly couple.

Xavier was just in reach of the old man's wallet and old lady's purse until the sound of a police sirens stop him in his tracts.

"Stop right there!" Shouted a police officer who came out of his car. "Xavier is that you?"

"Nope," Xavier turned as he placed his hands down and began to flee when the police officer chased after him .

"Stupid idiot," Haiden mumble as he scurried towards Xavier and the police officer. Xavier ran through small allies as well as through the busy streets.

Until he was cornered, between 3 buildings in and alley. "Get on the ground Xavier!" The officer held his gun towards Xavier.

Xavier kneel and then placed his hands behind his head. So Haiden ditch him, why did he know this was going to happen. Haiden only cared about himself and probably ran home.

"Come on!"

Xavier look over his shoulder to Haiden instructing him to follow and the officer moaning on the ground as he called for back up.

"What were you thinking?!" Haiden yelled as they continued to run. They were alerted with sirens as they continued to cut them off of any possible escape.

Now surrounded, Haiden and Xavier were thrown to the floor like a rag bag. Their faces were scrapped to the floor and their arms were pulled behind their backs.

"Another year in incarnate huh Xavier, and I see you brought along a friend." The officer from earlier grinned from ear to ear as the other fellow officers lifted them off the floor.

"Well yeah! I did bring another friend, he's my homie!" Xavier said with a cocky smile. Haiden was just disappointed in himself to even speak.

"Well your home boy here, doesn't have much for words. You both have the right to remain slient," as the officer read Haiden and Xavier their rights Haiden's stared at himself in a reflection off the bakery window-where the cops had stopped them.

Now that he was going to be put in jail his grandfather will be all alone, his future was now at its worst- and he screwed it all up because of the stupid dollars.

The scars on his face look awful when he was toss to the floor and then it happened; the scar was sucked into his skin and it was gone. Again.

The paramedics that check him where astonished to the total shock of the scar vanishing.

"Oh my god! They're here!"

"What in the blue hell?" One paramedic said.

Up in the sky was a wired black deep-space ship. The humans that watched the mysterious vessel were turned to dust while the ones who ran where taken up into the ship by its long cables.

"Where in the hell are the E.V.D's!" Shouted the officer as he ran into his vehicle, only to be blown up by the vessel. Haiden was still handcuff and so was Xavier whom was stuck inside a police vehicle-struggling to open the door.

The EMT that had aided him where then taken up into the mysterious space ship with no hopes of escape.

The ship's target was now the car Xavier sat in, Haiden thought fast and jumped off the seat of the ambulance dodging between lasers from the ship.

When he got to the vehicle Xavier pleaded for Haiden to help in out, but the door was jammed shut, and there were bars that covered the back seat windows.

Haiden kicked the driver's window but he couldn't reach the keys that sat in the cup holder in between the driver sit and passenger seat, because of the handcuffs. Luckily there was a cop laying unconscious just in front of the car as Haiden search him for a possible key to unlock the hand cuffs.

"Come on Haiden hurry up!" The ship was drawing closer as Haiden hassled to take the handcuffs up. Slipping them off, he dropped the cuff to the floor and rushed to the the keys of the car and unlocked the door for Xavier-but it was too late. The ship had wrapped the cables around their legs and dragged them up to their ship.

The cries of the innocence put a toll on Haiden's stomach as he opened his eyes after being unconscious from the pull. The people held onto on another as they sat in fear in a small cage. Where the hell was he? The place looked like an industrial factory and the smoke that covered the cage had the humans choking as it stop and continued.

It didn't bother him through, he breathe through it like if it was oxygen. Kids would cried to their parents shouting how they wanted to go home as others were still out of it.

Xavier laid next to him just as Haiden shook him, "Xavier, Xavier! Wake up."

Xavier erupted from his sleep in total shock. "What!? What happened? Where are we?"

"Some ship I think."

"Ship? What the hell?"

"No! Mommy!" To their side was a woman in her late thirties being sucked into a massive gap as her son and husband held on to her.

"Somebody help us! Please!" The husband cried. No one helped, instead they all backed away.

"Please!"

Haiden couldn't take it and got to his feet as he gripped the woman's arms as she slipped out of their hands and into the gap.

"Maria! NO!"

"Mommy..." The child went to his knees. How sadden was it to see the child and his father tear for dear mercy.

"Haiden, come back here." Xavier called out as he sat with the other civilians. With his head down low, Haiden slowly paced to his friend, and throw himself to the ground-with guilt.

"You have guts kid but you're nuts." Said a bald white man with face covered in dust, "You're lucky you didn't get taken with that woman."

"What is this place?" Xavier questioned the man. "Are we in a space ship?"

"Not anymore, you two were unconscious as we arrived here: A Toxoid lab."

"Toxoids?" Said Haiden.

"Lab?" Said Xavier.

"You guys don't watch the news?" Said the bald man.

"Don't have a tv to watch," said Haiden, but just earlier he did and this is what he saw.

"Don't have time." Said Xavier.

"These intergalactic creatures named Toxoids invaded the earth years ago, and are now enslaving the earth."

"What do you mean by enslaving?" Xavier asked.

"You're either enslaved or you die. They pick who they feel is their best candidate, I heard you are contained in a tubbing as they examine your potential. Most humans die after their first experience because the poison is just too strong to handle, or if you're luckily enough they let you go but they let you go with a virus, in intention to spread it to other victims. It's a big mess."

"Tubbing? We were at one of their labs." Xavier whispered to Haiden.

"You don't have to worry kids the E.V.D should be coming soon." The man replied.

"E.V.D? What's that, I heard a guy shout it in the streets." Said Haiden.

"The Earth's Vigilant Division-son, they are suppose to have control of this situation, but I guess they can't be everywhere. They have to inspect the area before they are to deploy and rescue us, the poison is deadly."

"That's a bunch of bull." Xavier smacked his lips.

"I heard the E.V.D were in the process of making a cure in order to make us immune to this garbage, but they are dragging." Said a female sitting across from the boys with a pregnant belly.

This was a genocide, the scariest thing Haiden's ever experience in his life.

"Uh oh they are coming, I guess they lost patience." The bald man cited when a robotic like creature stormed to the gates of the cage and opened it as the humans were demanded to form a line out. Xavier, the bald man and the pregnant walked behind Haiden as a tall broad man walked in front of him.

The humans coughed as they walked along a hallway of the mysterious lab as slimy whelp creatures guarded the sides of them. When they came to a halt their was a long nailed and greasy hair alien with her hands behind her back inspecting each human as she check their hands and face.

Creepy.

However they needed to get out this place. There must be somewhere they could escape. Below Haiden's feet was a hatch, however to opening it without these aliens expecting was going to be difficult.

"Hey," Haiden whispered to Xavier just behind him as the man and the pregnant woman listened. "I think I found our way out." Haiden looked below his feet to the hatch.

"They'll catch us kid," said the bald man.

"No, not unless I distract them." Said Haiden.

"Are you crazy? They'll kill you," hissed the woman. Haiden was lost for words when the female alien stop just next to him after inspecting the humans before him, she pulled his hands towards her and stared at them for a good ten seconds when she placed her sharp nails on his face and softly growled as she sniffed his neck.

The humans turned their head as they watched the alien inspected Haiden a little more, more than she did to them. She soon took her hands off of Haiden's face as she looked at him from head to toe and went onto Xavier.

Haiden was probe for a good 5 minutes before she went to the next, when they other people only took ten seconds. Once she was a good distance away with the other humans, Haiden went with his other plans as he continued to example, " yeah I know I'm crazy, but right now you guys need to get out of here and get help."

"Haiden, no." Xavier shot back.

"It's too risky boy." Said the bald man.

"I already made up my mind...So go!" Haiden then elbow a creature to his left and instructed the three to escape, Xavier hesitated as the bald man opened the hatch pushing Xavier in and aiding the woman to escape. The other humans gasp and scream as they avalanches the hatch, until the female creature growled and struck thousands of cables from her body killing the ones who couldn't escape easily.

The female toxoid grumbled beneath her sharp teeth as she spoke to the other aliens in a unknown language. It was a bunch of gibberish to the other human's ears but to Haiden it felt so familiar as his brain recited what she had said, "burn them all."

"Wait," she paused to a moving body that crawled on the floor, gasping for air. "I knew there was something special about you!" The female alien pulled Haiden by the collar of his coat as she pushed him back to the ground. "Put him in containment!"


	4. Who is the Kamen rider part 3

Bawling was ear piercing and the scene was an extremes massacre of breathless bodies.

Unbelievable; the mire aliens had escorted Haiden with a hand full of other humans whom were captured in forge cages-to an in closed room, on each side were large alembic's and the humans begging for a rescue until the tube were drained with a special willow fluid.

No! Each human were pulled to the side and taken to a metal board. The flesh of their skin were being pulled from their arms and chest as the mire aliens inserted the tubes.

Haiden was then next in line to endure the torture: the torture he helped Xavier and the others escape from; he hoped they found help soon.

The female toxoid strolled along his path with her wired hair resting on her shoulders and the blood of her veins popping from her skin. Along with her was a fowl mouth, menacing eye martian with scales as big as Haiden's hand.

The martian was the captain of the ship as the female Toxoid circled Haiden.

"This one-this must be one of Acrane's test subjects." The female alien grasp the arm of Haiden's as she rose his jacket sleeve-digging her nails into his skin. "The scent is appalling, it's better that you gather every inch of claret off this protoplasm. And then immediately, kill him."

Haiden may have thought she was speaking English but the humans heared differently.

The female toxoid walked away as the martian nodded in agreement. The mire aliens held tightly to Haiden as they placed him on a metal bored placing the tubes into his skin. However inside of placing him inside a container as the others they pumped and pumped-the blood out of Haiden's veins. Air; Air is what he needed now, the muscles on body were fatigue and the oxygen to his brain began to deteriorate.

"Fill up the bottle as much as possible, they want enough." Demanded the Martian.

Haiden didn't know what they were doing, but the feeling was an anguish, maybe this is what hell felt like. He deserved it, after all that's he's done in his life, this was the punishment he deserved-but these people did not deserve this and there was nothing he could do.

The blood kept pouring as his eyes went to the back of his head until suddenly their was a blast, striking right through the ships main bridge. One by one the mire aliens were atomized by a laser that struck though the hole it created.

The damage had caused the machine that bumped Haiden's blood to stop, his vision was blur to the sight of 50 men dressed in special uniform, entered the alien's ship with high tech weapons resting in their arms. On their uniform was a emblem with a triangular shape and a hazard sign and in letters was cryptic with E.V.D

"Please...help us." Haiden croaked as he slid off the table with the tubes still stuck on his body. These men must be the help he's been waiting for. Without any warning the men fired a elixir gas as it approached Haiden and the other humans who went out of control in their containers as they turmoil. The humans with down without a fight but Haiden was very much alive as he crawled to the men, choking from the gas.

"Fire another round!" Demanded the sergeant of the troops as they sprayed the gas at Haiden yet again.

"Superior Collins," the sergeant made a call through the small mic connected to his helmet,"We have a situation, there is a sole with movement just after the projectiles."

"Maximize the percentage to ten, and fire again." Said a female voice through the sergeant's radio.

"Please, stop." Caw Haiden with his back on the floor and his elbows resting on his side. Whatever they sprayed had put a toil to his stomach and a tingle to the siphon of his veins.

Since Haiden was still alive the men were ordered to spray Haiden again, until a esoteric voice shouted to the men to stop.

"That's enough! Continue with your duties and secure the safety of those humans." Said the esoteric voice that spoke through their transmitter. "Sergeant?!"

"Yes Sir," answered the sergeant.

"Handle the boy with care, do not harm him."

"Yes-sir," the sergeant stalled on his word. The nictitate of his blue had place the sergeant into a pensive state as he instructed his men to lift Haiden up with cautious, by placing a small oxygen tank on his lips. The tubes were clamped onto his muscles and his skins was as pale as an eidolon.

"Sergeant, do not release the cylinders from his body. I need to make sure." Said the esoteric voice.

"Make sure? Make sure of what?" Said an E.V.D cadet with tan skinned as he and another cadet lifted Haiden to a gurney. Haiden eyes were closed shut, his body had been shut down from all the mist the group had struck him with.

"Did you see the way he handle the aerosol salve." One cadet questioned with a mustache resting on his lips as the men gather the other humans into their ship.

"I know."

"Do you think he's the one that Collins has been talking now about?" Questioned another cadet.

"I sure hope so, all this waiting around until the area is secure is a hassle and it is not fair to the victims." Said a dark tone cadet.

"Get back to work gentlemen..." Demanded the sergeant as he ease dropped on his cadets. The lab was now stable from any Toxoids, the captain of the lab was no where to be found as the lab was blow to pieces.

The blast of the destruction was seen from the tops of a high rise building as it glowed through a women's eyes wearing a white suit with her blonde curly hair drifting over her shoulders: Superior Annabelle Collins.

Evelyn Deja: a young lady with wavy long dark hair and dark tan skin-had entered Annabelle's quarters as she opened the double doors. Evelyn held a cup of decaf coffee as well as documents as she sat them on Annabelle's onyx desk.

The decaf coffee helped her sooth her maw as she placed it on top of her element table. The winkles in the corner of her eyelids compress together as she looked up to a radar globe in between her office and among the globe was a radio wave that bounce back and forth.

"Sector B has been neutralize. What are your intentions with the subject." Said Annabelle as she continued to watch the flames of the Toxoid's lab raise from her window.

"If I am correct, he should be able to withstand the potency of the driver and become the Rider." The esoteric voice from earlier was now speaking to Annabelle, through the radio waves of the projected globe.

"Rider? You finally found him?" Evelyn widen her eyes as she look to the globe and then at the superior.

"Thank you Analyst Deja, you may go now." Annabelle ordered. Evelyn concur, she respectfully left the two most mysterious beings she knows to discuss further matters. But Evelyn was a puzzling one herself and the word Rider made her curious.

"A civilian? Apparently that is not the right choice for the job-the job that takes restraint." Annabelle responded to the voice as she sat in her desk chair.

"Yes, the boy is just a civilian but he is also the key to survival. I know you had other plans, but the time is at the essences and this is the best we got right now. It will be a tremendous battle, but we are up to the task as we fought for many years, and now we have our answer. That offspring of your may have been waiting for this day but he is not fit to hold that driver around his waist no matter how much that spoil devil has trained under the wishful eye of his mother."

Annabelle's un-sharpened expression remained a dead-ringer of reality; 25 years of hostility. She wasn't if she should go through with it anymore, but this was a pacifistic: someone who lack the knowledge of the real world and the combat to it.

The voice then chuckled when he heard no reply, "If you need more time to think, the holy terror has now found his way back into his mother's arms. He's coming through the halls right this minute. He may be your son but just like them all he is just a false front to that driver and you know it."

The radio waves then vanished and right through the video camera just before Annabelle's door was was the sergeant that rescued Haiden and the other humans from the Toxoid lab. His face was fiery red and his blonde thick hair was a disaster from the long hours under the helmet. He forced the double doors open with a bang.

"Mom, what's going on? Is that kid really going to be the Kamen Rider?" The sergeant tried to constrain his temper but Annabelle was silent with a cold expression on her face.

"I've worked hard for this position, and you're going to give it to some homeless boy that doesn't know a thing about saving the world?!" He slammed his fist on Annabelle's desk which infuriated her.

"Watch you're tone Sergeant Collins," Annabelle said softly.

"7 years combatant and I'm going to be replaced? What? I risked my life with all these potions you guys gave me and yet some doofus kid gets the part!"

"I said watch your tone!" She snapped, "Go back to your station's, if you don't like my decision you will be suspended for your defiance." She was thinking about it and now her son had made her change her mind.

What? The sergeant swallowed as his eyes narrowed even deeper. Breathing heavily he stormed out of Annabelle's office and slammed the doors shut. Marching past the staff of technical analysts the young lady whom had brought Annabelle her coffee was now treading to the sergeant as curious as she could be.

"Uh, so it's true? They have found the Kamen Rider?"

"We're you spying on me?" The sergeant spoke. His broad shoulders over towered Evelyn as she rolled her eyes.

"What?" she gasped. "An-d so what if I was?" She crossed her arms.

"Don't ask something you've already seen." The sergeant snapped, walking away from Evelyn.

"I wished you did get suspended." She mumbled all the way to her main office which was surrounded by glass walls. Hopefully what she discovered was true, a Kamen Rider is what they needed; a hero.

A fax just came in, it from the Specilist Arcrane: the mysterious being that never showed his face. Even with her hacking skills she wasn't able to sneak into Arcrane's base to take a peak and see who he was. He was just too good to let her through.

She was given the task of looking up the very man they found from the Toxoid lab as they had no identification of his presents. All she was given was the photo of his discolored and blister face. Was that the Kamen rider? No way-she seen him before, he looked so familiar; could it be? Her anxiety went to the roof, this was going to be some task after she found nothing about the man. It okay, she had with her a glass of her mother's world famous mango juice, which flowed through her throat and energized her brain to process the work she was assign too.

"He's skin Arcrane, I've never seen anything like it. It's healed." A tanned skinned pathologist inspected Haiden's hand with his body covered as much as possible to prevent the infections of a virus.

"The aerosol salve may have caused the healing process. The soldiers did bathe him with it." Said another pathologist with green eyes and brown hair.

"No. " Said Arcrane through the E.V.D's lab intercom. "The aerosol Salve had effected him differently, the test still remain positive for Toxiod blood. The Toxoid blood which was used to make the antidote years ago."

"The weight of his hands are vaporous but the strain of his tissues are tenacious." Said the green eye pathologist as he took blood from Haiden's arm. "That antidote is a forlorn now, if he what you say he is, shouldn't his blood be used to cure the rest of world."

"Well let's test our luck." In control of mechanical arms which hung above Haiden, Arcrane grabbed the blood sample the pathologist had took from the unconscious body of Haiden. The sample was taken to a microscope with an analog screen that showed them Haiden's blood destroying the virus from a toxiod in a instant.

"It's gone, then he really is the key." Aghast the green eye pathologist.

"Not quite, just watch as it bonds with a human cell that contains the virus." Haiden's blood was then combine with the blood of a human's toxic organism and once they touch the blood was compact. No human can not survive the blood if it was solid as rock and raven to the eye.

"That blood is his blood and no one else's. We can experiment with this discovery but we can't just give his cruor to a soul that was not intrinsic."

"He was born with it?" Questioned the tanned skin pathologist. "How?"

"I am not sure, that is another discovery waiting to be found. Once Deja gives me the information I need." Arcrane drifted the mechanical arms down Haiden's face as softly as he could. "Those features. They are parallel too well."

"Remind you of someone?"

"From the likes of it, yes." Arcrane swung his arms to the end of Haiden's feet. The way he lied on that platform and the way the boy closed his eyes, was all too familiar.

"The belt. Bring it here." Acrane demanded with his mechanical arms wide open. The tan skinned pathologist lifted the shirt off Haiden's body as Arcrane gently lowered a standardized disc triggered belt onto his waist. The belt immediately roped a strap around his waist.

"If we can't create the antidote, we will just destroy the virus by force with the help of this boy. He has the ability and with this ability the Toxoids will fall one by one." Arcrane then grabbed a data disc with red white and blue coloring on the side and a musky green fluid floating inside. Jointing it into the belt he force it to turn inside the belt. The veins of Haiden's body glowed as the disc's fluid entered his pipes.

The door was then opened in glass area in the lab room as David Stevens entered.

"You're late Stevens." said Arcrane as he watch the disc generate in Haiden's body.

"Pardon my delay, I had an emergency to attend too. Whose the kid you guys took in?" David question as he prepared himself to enter the restricted area of the lab.

"Deja is looking into it, we don't know for sure but we do know he will be the one to battle the Toxiods before they are to spread their madness to more victims." Said the green eyes pathologist as David pulled the plastic blue glove down his hands, placing a special protective helmet over his head.

"Ah let's see who it is." David grabbed a tad of tools which would release Haiden from the tubes he was forced with- from the table below Haiden's feet but then dropped them when he noticed who it was. "...Haiden?"

"You know him?" Wondered the tan skin pathologist.

David took a step back in disbelief, now he knew why Haiden felt sick earlier.

"Answer Stevens, who is this boy?"

"That's-Ivana's son."

"What?"

"No way."

"It all makes sense now."

(Yay! Finally, enjoy and comment and vote)


	5. Who is the Kamen Rider Part 4

The act of doubt had filled the lab of the Earth's Vigilant Division. Everybody stood silent including Arcane as he released his control of the mechanical arms.

"Where did you find him?" David broke the silence.

"A Toxoid lab." Said the tan skin pathologist.

Pulling the tubes from Haiden's arms-David stilled his voice, it was a hassle and a painful one to watch. The tubes were ripped from Haiden's flesh but had evolved into newer skin with his eyes shut tight.

Miraculous.

Arcane's mind was as decrepit as the first data processor, the news he was recite with had put a whole in his heart-the motherboard of his heart since he remained secluded from the human eye.

"Stevens, I need to talk to you; in private." Arcane demanded.

While they were to canvass, Arcane had ordered the pathologists to run test on the driver throughout Haiden's system as the intercom in the lab room was shut off.

David inhaled as he placed his tools back on the table below Haiden's feet. Pulling off his special coat, he left Haiden with the two pathologists as well as exiting the lab.

David slid his hands down his face with frustration as he entered the glass room.

"How old is the boy?" Arcane spoke softly through the room's intercom.

"...He's 25." David nervously combed his fingers through his hair.

"25 years; and I had no knowledge of his bearing. She was always so reserved of her personal life."

"Arcane, there's something odd about him and Ivana didn't want us to know."

"Odd? Like the Toxoid virus that flows through his veins?"

Taking a deep breath, David placed his hands on his hips, "I now know-why, she may had hid her pregnancy from you, but; she may also hid were the-antidote was being injected to."

"And how do you know that to be a fact?"

"Specialist Arcane!"

Arcane and David scurried to the window of the lab Haiden was held. His body was shaking as the belt took hold to his body.

"What happened?!" Arcane yelled as one pathologist held onto Haiden and the other commissioned the data they programmed into him. "The simulation of the test is having a strange effect on his body."

"Activate the driver," Arcane demanded.

"But Arcane." David pleaded as he rushed to put on his coat.

"Do it."

The belt had clamp its needles into Haiden's nerves and waist, turning the blood in Haiden's veins from red to green. His chest curved upwards as gravity force him back down, Haiden's body was now calm, yet his eyelids had a great weight to them until they slowly opened with his vision as cloudy as a stormy sky. Was he still alive? Where the hell was he?

"Haiden, it's okay." David slowly leaned in to a startled young boy whose eyes were swollen. "Haiden it's me-David. You're safe now."

"David? ...where am I?" Haiden croaked for air.

"The Earth's Vigilant Division's main headquarters." Said the green eyed pathologist. Haiden's throat was soar and his back was aching as he was aided by David to his feet.

"Earth's Vigilant Division-E.V.D?" Said Haiden.

"Yes, Mr. Haiden Andrews."

"Who said that?" Haiden's swollen eyes widen.

"Specialist Arcane; you can't see me but you can hear the sound of my voice throughout the speakers of this room."

"What's going? Why am I here?"

"Haiden, calm your mind and tune your ears. You have been through a rough and horrifying experience, but you've also been living a lie."

"What are you talking about?"

"Young man, you are the solitary to the human kind. You're blood plasma is like no other, blood inherited by the Toxoids and the ability to heal your self which was suspect to be by birth. We have been trying to find you, you are the success of an antidote that was created 25 years ago. With your ability, you and the Earth's Vigilant Division can finally finished off these intruders who savaged this beloved planet. That belt you have around your waist is your key to your potential, I want you to become Kamen Rider; Axiom."

Haiden couldn't believe what he was hearing as he shook his head repeatedly "No...What do you know about my life?" He snapped into an unsettle personage, in which his brain cells reacted in an overly suspicious matter on who ever spoke to him.

"Just who are you people? What the hell is a Kamen rider?" Haiden heard nothing but false disputes. All he could hear was Arcane speaking spurious about him and how Haiden was a monster- which was untrue.

"Haiden relax," David attempted to compose Haiden's outrage by placing an arm on his shoulders as Haiden nudge his touch.

"What's wrong with him?" The green eyes pathologist mumbled. At far range, they all remained silent as they watch the frighten boy tremble beneath his feet.

"Don't touch me, stay away from me!" Haiden caught his balance as his eyes twitched, "you guys don't know what you're talking about. I am not a freak, I won't help you all control the people and I am not your Kamen rider. Leave me alone!"

Confusion had struck the lab room.

"Haiden.." David implored to Haiden only to be pushed to the side. The force was so strong David was thrown to the wall.

He was a freak, Haiden look to his hands and then to David as the two pathologists stood their grounds and went to help David. Haiden couldn't believe what he just did and jolted out of the lab room as the cameras watched him.

"Let him go, are you alright Stevens?"

David nodded as he winced from the pain.

"Why was he acting so ruthless if the belt is now bonded to him?" Questioned the tan skinned pathologist.

"Those are the side effects, it will go away in about 20 minutes."

What a disaster, the lab's potions and chemical were all spill on the floor and David's was bruised on his ribs. Haiden resulted in a paranoid state.

Haiden was now lost, the environment he had encounter struck terror within his veins. To his left were humans strapped down against their own will, the doctors were torturous, the humans were being slaughter and that ringing Gosh! It wouldn't stop; just after it began when he bolted out of that lab room he was held in.

"Hey!" A male doctor with blonde hair yelled from across the hall, he spotted Haiden stumbling along the way. He expected Haiden to be a missing victim trying to escape as he calmly strolled to Haiden.

"Hey, are you alright?" The doctor tip toes forward.

"What is this place?" Haiden asks. For some odd reason he suddenly forgot about his surroundings.

"The E.V.D-son, it's okay everything is going to be okay."

"What's wrong with you? Why are you walking like that?" Haiden blink once.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just come with me and everything will be fine." The doctor began to walk slowly with his hands in front of his body; in order to calm Haiden down. Every time the doctor moved forward Haiden stepped back when just behind him was another doctor rushing out of a room with syringe in hand.

The ringing in Haiden's ears just wouldn't stop, it became so loud that it switched to the sounds of footsteps silently coming for him. He turned his head rapidly to the doctor that was charging for him, Haiden quickly turned his body and grabbed the doctor by his arms as he forced him to release the syringe.

Oh god! When would this stop! Haiden was in for a bigger surprise as 4 EVD security guards stormed through the hallways. One guard charged forward as Haiden pushed the doctor who held the syringe on another guard which went to tackle Haiden.

A third guard tried to restrain Haiden but Haiden had become too strong for the guard to handle and too quick for another guard flipping him over his back when Haiden slipped under the guards arm that attempted to detain him.

The guards were now on the floor, as they struggle to get to their feet.

"I'm...sorry," Haiden frowned as a guard slowly placed his hand towards his gun sheath. Haiden made a break for it as fast as he could, before the guard could react. Gasping for air the guard signed, pulling out his walkie talkie, but before he could make the call Acrane had spoke through the device, "Don't bother making the call, we already know."

Haiden felt so cold, the coat he wore had holes and the white shirt under his jacket was thin. He was surprise that he was even able to escape such a large structure, even with the guards now looking for him. It didn't take him long enough to reach the city; a section he was not familiar with.

The streets were abandon as the wind whistled in his ear.

Toxoid blood-he sneered. He was no freak and David, what the hell was he doing there? Pulling him into a toxic environment that voice that spoke to him, creep him out.

Why was he in there in the first place? He suddenly forgot and also what the heck was this thing around waist. There was a compact disc siting in the gaps halfway inside the driver, which was stuck as he pulled and pulled, it felt like his skin was being ripped off.

"Who you be?"

It seemed that his problems were yet to be over. Haiden adjusted his eyes upwards to four men in urban wear. Tattoos covered the one who stood in the middle of the group as he placed his hands in his pocket.

"What?" Questioned Haiden with bags under his eyes.

"He's asking you a question!" Shouted a man with a yellow shirt and black baggy pants. "Now answer, who you be?"

"Nothing..." Haiden caught his breath, "No where, nobody."

The men then retaliated and attacked Haiden, striking him with bats as a man wearing a black tank top picked Haiden up from the floor and threw him on the hood of a car. There's was no one to help Haiden.

"You think you're tough huh. When we ask you a question, you answer it!" The tattooed man grabbed Haiden's faces as he look for clues-if Haiden was a part of a rival gang. The tattooman's eyes widen at the sight of the modern belt, strapped around Haiden's waist.

"What's this?" The tattooed man gawked at the belt as he turned the disc inside the belt. "Aw nice a theater belt." He laughed.

"Hey look," another man with braids frantically padded the tattooed man's shoulders as he pointed at the scars on Haiden's faces as they disappeared.

"What are you a freak!?" The tattooed man shouted.

The belt then glowed, sending an electric current down the gangs spine as they toppled to the floor. The belt saved him, the scars were gone as he tossed himself off the hood of the car, rising to his feet.

He wanted to check up on the men, but maybe it's safe to say they got what they deserved. He left the disgrace gang members scrambling on the ground.

He wasn't alone; eyes derive from the corner of the dusky alley-yellow canals belt on Haiden's waist began to flash the colors red and blue.

The thugs broke their sight into reality as they hustle to their feet and jolted, until fumes loaded down to them.

When you took a closer look the fumes weren't fumes but nebulous mosquito. They dropped down like a water slide, striking their 6 legs onto the arms, legs, face and eyes of the thugs. Haiden knew the excuse now to run but he was then caught by the bite of the mosquito.

The thugs flesh were covered with 2nd degree burns, however the mosquitoes on Haiden's body died instantly. The footsteps grew louder in Haiden's ear as the eyes moved on foot and out of the darkness, which revealed to Haiden to be a Toxoid with horns about 5 feet.

They must of been coming back from him. Haiden stepped back as the Toxoid stepped forward, the flesh around the alien was an eye shot of holes as they were to erupted as a volcano. The Toxoid tilted his head in confusion at Haiden's untouched-healthy body.

A pair of wings then struck out from the back of the Toxoid's spine. Zipping in front of Haiden, the Toxoid lunged his fist forward, right in the jaw of Haiden.

He felt fell onto his back as the Toxoid swooped him off the ground and into the air as he hit the brick wall-sliding down to his behind. The bones in his spine collapsed at impact but instantly repaired it self as Haiden dodge out the way from a kick by the Toxoid.

Haiden somersault to the side of the languish thugs. Their eyes were closed shut, which luckily there was a weapon siting out from the yellow shirt thug's pants-a 45. The bullets Haiden shot may have pierced through the alien but they were not taking the beast out as he was down to the last bullet which did nothing.

The Alien roared in anger as his bod began to heal its self. (The same way Haiden's body will heal)

He didn't know what to do know.

'That belt you have around your waist is your key to your potential, I want you to become Kamen Rider; Axiom.'

The belt! Haiden had snapped back into reality as he remember what the voice had told him, just as he dwell upon what the thugs had did, they turned the disc-but that was only possible to create the electric current at short range, he thought. 'Theater system,' that what the thug called it, maybe he needs to push the disc in. It powered up with the sounds of a Si-Fi reflex with the after effect of futuristic music and a deep male voice speaking, {ALL SYSTEMS GO}

He then turned the disc in his belt, {Axiom auxiliary-Confirmed} the belt announced as a different but a broader futuristic interface sound effect came through. Thousands of green numbers with a black background floated around his body; when a white suit appeared and red and blue armor crawled off the cipher patterns with a robotic sound.

His eyes were visors with the similarities to an insect and long tubes that connect from his cheeks to his head and from his neck and down to the driver.

(PHEW! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, until next time.)


	6. Welcome to Reality part 1

**'I want you to become Kamen Rider Axiom.'**

Haiden was in utter shock by the way the suit fit perfectly on his body, the way it tone the power to his abilities and agility. On the other hand was the alien starting deeply at him, huffing and puffing. It charged for him which caught Haiden off guard. He flew back like a magnetic fusion had struck him to the ground and onto his stomach.

 _{LOAD; NEXUS PERSUADER!}_

'Huh?' To his surprised when he rolled to his back the force to the ground had activated a weapon. A H&K G-36 style machine gun scanned over his chest and into his arms. The cartridge was a chemical tubing and the gun was colored in onyx but Haiden didn't hold it for very long. The alien swept in with a stomp to his chest as Haiden rolled away, the machine gun slid from his arms and skimmed the concrete floor-away from his reach.

The palm and fingers of the alien now had a grip of his neck, pulling him off the floor. By god this alien was strong; too strong. NO! He can do this! With all the force he had he pull the alien's hand away from his neck, and energetically heave it off its feet as Haiden crawled to the machine gun. The laser from the gun actually made the alien cringe in pain as its skin melted from its body. Haiden pulled the trigger multiply times, the alien staggered back. The base of Haiden's Axiom boot stamped the stomach of his opponent and that upset the brute.

 _{'TARGET IDENTIFY -INSTALLING TERMINUS.'}_

"Installing? Installing what?" Haiden's Axiom suit flashed the colors red and blue with glitz of the green substance from his belt rapidly flowing up to his gun. Before Haiden could pulled the trigger the Alien had flew away, leaving him stumped and curious. He ejected the disc from his belt as he pressed the power button, turning the driver off and un-transforming back into his normal clothes.

"What the hell is going on?" Haiden looked to his hands and then back at the driver around his waist. When he remember the thugs just behind him, their fingers were still to the ground and their eyes were pale. The flesh of their body were burnt from the head down, the alien scorched their skin when it struck with the hoard of bugs, but he was uninfected.

Haiden then turned his head slightly when his ears began to ring, the sound of hundreds of footsteps came rushing his way and to his view there were about a hundred men in uniform with guns aimed right for him. The same men who rescued him and the others when they were trapped in the Toxiod lab; the E.V.D.

"FIRE!"

Haiden couldn't react quick enough, a purple gas was coming his way. Too fast for him to zoom out of the way and too fast when one thug stood to his feet, with his now yellow eyes glued to the men who surrounded them.

It was the same feeling he felt when he was in the Toxiod lab, the same feeling he felt when David sprayed the vapor into his face and now Haiden was running out of air. However the thug who tread to the men fell to his knees and back to the ground.

Haiden held on to his throat tightly as he fell to his knees, the belt then activated a treatment mode, which sent a chemical treatment to Haiden's veins as the gas cleared the area. In the mass of E.V.D soldiers was the sergeant as Haiden gasped for air and got to his feet.

"Shall we fire again?" A cadet questioned when their radio went off.

"You stupid fools. He's not the enemy, stand down!" Arcane yelled.

The sergeant stared viciously at Haiden as the soldiers lowered their weapons. Once their guns were at their sides they scattered. Some went to inspect the thugs as others secured the area.

Those men may have saved his life before, but what they were spraying at him had anger him, especially when they drained him with it all over again. The sergeant walked boldly to Haiden with his weapon still in his hands, he stop in front of Haiden whose eyes showed anger. "What's your name kid?"

Haiden squinted his eyes, "Kid?" The man looked just about the same age as he was. The sergeant chuckled then smirked, "Yeah, Kid; do you want me to call you a child or little squirt. Since you decided to interfere with an task that wasn't assign to you."

"The names Haiden; old man." Haiden sneered, walking away. "However Sergeant jackass, I didn't interfere, this came to me. Maybe you should have came a bit sooner."

"What?" The sergeant scoffed but Haiden didn't listen, "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"You can't, you need to come with us." Said another solider coming to the sergeant's side.

"Why?"

"The driver around your waist is the main reason you half grown shit." The sergeant shot back.

"ENOUGH!"

"That voice again." Haiden mumbled as the sergeant responded to his radio. "Specialist Arcane.."

* * *

How Haiden would have loved to knock the sergeant's teeth in. He just met the guy and his first impression was rather a sour one, besides his life had took a different turn as he was escorted back into the very building he ran from. The soldiers surround him as they lead him through the hallways. The attendants to the superstructure had their eyes glued to his presence as they spoke amongst each other.

He went pass several doors and several rooms, the technical room caught his eyes the most. There were screens everywhere and technician in every seat. Especially one who was sitting in the back of the room, fixate on the computer that sat in front of her-if Haiden recalled; he had seen her before.

"Keep moving." The sergeant pushed Haiden forward, when they all stopped in front of a black steel door. The door slid open as they walked through another hall, the hall was just environ with steel, a steel punch to the man he followed would have been more than intriguing. At the end of the hallway were double doors which the sergeant pushed open, the room was an office and in front of Haiden was a projected globe with the view of the city from the office's window.

The sergeant cleared his throat, "Here he is Superior."

A women with a white suit and blonde hair pushed her laptop closed, the winkles in her eyes curled up into a smile but her lips frown. "So you're the one we've been looking for."

"Who are you, Miss?" Haiden calmly questioned.

"I am the head of this organization- You are to refer me as Superior Collins, boy. You had quite an adventure haven't you?"

Haiden shrink his expression, "Nightmare really."

"Those nightmares will soon disappear once you accept your purpose."

"My purpose?" Haiden scanned the office, up to his left and down to his right. The globe in front him created radio waves from left to right as the voice spoke. " You're that guy from the lab, that one from the intercom."

"Yes, I see you're doing well now. Apologies for earlier on, I should not have disclosed such information so coarsely as I did."

"So I wasn't elucidating, you guys want me to be a Kamen Rider. I'm assuming that is what this belt activates."

"You actually activated the driver?" The sergeant said with distress in his voice. Haiden looked to his belt as he pulled the disk from the socket. "What's this?"

"Those are data disc that hold a chromosome which only the holder of the antitoxin can control. Those chromosome's travel to your blood stream, which can give you super human abilities even the armor that you withstand today. They are called Helix Disc."

"I can't believe a half-witted displace kid like yourself is going to be the Kamen Rider." The Sergeant scoffed.

"Just out of curiosity, are your parents siblings?" Haiden looked back to the sergeant.

"As a matter of fact," Sergeant stepped forward, "You're looking at my parent."

Haiden's cheek turned red as he looked to Superior Collins whom's eyes were stiff.

"I suggest you watch your mouth, if you know whats good for you."

"Sergeant Collins, stop talking; and give your brain a chance to catch up." Said Arcane.

"Young man, what are you're goals?" Superior Collins finally spoke.

"My goals, why you ask?" Haiden questioned.

"It says here you have a history of pilferage." Superior Collins looked to her computer as she turned it to Haiden's view. Before Haiden could answer Superior Collins walked around her desk, placing her hands on Haiden's waist as she snapped the Driver off his body. It was a quick sting being pulled from his skin when the belt detached it self.

"Annabelle, what are you doing?"

"We don't need an infamous thief to take such a responsibility, nor an unlawful one. We have his DNA, we can always create another antidote."

"Oh," Haiden chuckled, "I see."

"Your goals may be the estate but ours is assurance. Think about who you really want to be, before I hand you such a belt as this. Escort him out." Superior ordered Sergeant Collins.

"Annabelle!" Arcane shouted.

"Superior Collins I have more information regarding the ..." Evelyn rushed into the office of the Superior's with her skirt rising up her legs which she pulled down. Sergeant Collins and Haiden control the urge to look at the woman that stop before them. She picked up her head when Haiden finally realized who she was.

/

 _"Are you hurt?"_

 _"Nah, it's just a little bruised. I'll be fine."_

/

The woman he saved when a mugger stole her belongings.

"You. You're here." Haiden said just as the Sergeant Collins pushed him out of the office.

"Why is he leaving?" Evelyn watched as Haiden was escorted out. "I thought he was our last hope."

"Thieves Ms. Deja, aren't invited in a world where we must protect the innocent." Said Superior Collins.

"Thieves?"

"Annabelle, what you did is an infraction to what we stand for. We've been wasting valuable time for years, and now you expect to waste what we don't have."

Acrane's rage caused him turned off the frequency to the office-leaving Annabelle Collins and Evelyn alone. Now the question where do they go from here, was Annabelle right for discharging the only one who can finally end their misery?


	7. Welcome to reality part 2

He was the success of an antidote, the only who can put on the belt and function it properly. It was all too unreal, yet it seemed so sensible. Yesterday was nothing more than a big fiasco, committing robbery when in reality he became a victim; his life was almost taken away from him.

Who was he kidding.

It was 11:00 in the morning as he walked into his home, he was sneaky enough to pass the landlord Victor and to his favor his grandfather was still sleeping; on the couch, with his Ericsson phone in hand; in this time? Haiden was surprise those phones still functioned. In his grandfather's other hand was a letter; as he pulled it out of his grandfather's hand, the old man began to mutter in which Haiden pulled the paper out gently and helped him to his feet and straight to his bed.

A firm foam cover capped the crater mattress, as Haiden laid his grandfather down-pulling the sheets on his body. From the abominable night, a nap was needed especially for Haiden. His bed felt so far away as he stepped out of his grandfathers room, but he couldn't sleep yet with curiosity running through his mind. The letter his grandfather retain was laying just above the broken coffee table, the table was leaning on its side as Haiden opened the letter.

It was a letter from his mother.

 _****Hi dad,_

 _I hope you're doing well-the world is not as happy as it once was but we I know you will pull through. I spent the rest of my life analyzing these foreign creatures and as each day goes by there's not a time I don't think of you. I'm sorry I had to leave dad, it was the best for your safety and the best for this world._

 _But what's hard for me to say is; I hid things from you, things I should have told you. I leave you Haiden; your grandson who just in a few hours will come to this world. I wish I could take care of himself but I've become sick as the virus has affected my veins-which also leads me to finally confess why this virus is burning inside me. I lied about my employment with the bureaucracy._

 _My time I spent, the money I earned, the fabulous mansion I always told you about-It was a lie._

 _I only worked alone because they wouldn't allow me to experiment on such dangerous chemicals or they were too invaluable to work with and instead of testing my discovery on others._

 _I tested it on myself._

 _I'm sorry, please forgive me. It was the only way, but now my son must grow with the burden of the virus. I really hope you teach him to think of his ability as a responsibility and not a curse. It would come to good use in the future, I just know it but most important keep his ability a secret from the public._

 _Expect...David and most important a special friend of mine named; Arcane. But only when the time is right, David will assistant you with anything you need-don't hesitate to ask._

 _I love you Dad. Thanks for everything and please tell Haiden that I will love him-even if I'm no longer alive. I LOVE YOU BOTH._

 _Ivana'****_

Just a drop of the tear that came out of Haiden's eye was stuck on his cheek. His grandfather knew all along, that he wasn't who he thought he was and Stevens; David as his mother stated was authorize by his her to look after them.

Haiden then pulled the bollix drawer as he placed the letter inside. Now his fatigue body felt alert as he decided to skip the nap. Taking one now will just give him enough time for a 15 minute one, so instead he gathered his text books as he placed them in his ripped book bag, heading out the door.

"MY RENT!"

Haiden sighed, maybe it was a best idea to head trough the back door-since he had nothing to give Victor.

* * *

The Metal clacks and the motor rattles, the capacity of a vessel was 20 miles long and weight at 50 tons. Internally were strands of color cast cables that any human being can tangle their selves in or worst-kill themselves with the shocks of the electricity. Smoke blasted beneath the steel floor of the ship as 3 monstrous out landers gathered around a mineral board. One in particular stood in the middle of the band as his red green squinted.

"What I want to know is how we lost 50 venins within an hour. Is it really hard to keep the pace together, there were pacific rules." The tendons on the aliens arms grew then shrunk as the tubes in his abdomen had pustule. (Jager)

"Those rules mean nothing now." An alien had rest his hand on the table as he looked to the alien in the middle. The skewer edges on his edges had his teeth eroding. (Makel)

"Makel...Why is that exactly."

"20 years we've terrorized this planet and now all those years may go to waste. The E.V.D have unleashed their newest weapon." Said Makel.

"What new weapon?"

"A human, I might say his ability is incredible. The way his body transforms into a walking machine. If I remember correctly it was the same human I saw the other day. " A Female alien popped her out from the darkness as she leaned forward into the table. She had the hair of coaxial cables and the blood on her veins almost spilling out of her skin; she was the same Alien on the ship Haiden was captured on.

"What human?" The alien in the middle snapped as he turned to the female Alien.

"Maybe now Jager you should worry." She paused and then continued, "The kid isn't normal, his smell was abnormal but yet familiar. Arcrane wanted to make a cure-maybe he tried it on the boy."

"The lab was attacked by the the E.V.D, so there was no way of keeping the boy in captivity." Said a third alien. The color of his crust was pale as ooze poured from his neck.

"Venin case 1 was wounded by the white machine." Said Makel. Jager's lips remained cold, the sparks through the ship's wires grew louder.

"I'm guessing this meeting is over." The female alien got to her feet as she walked out of the meeting, she was followed by Makel and the third alien they called Saft.

"He's an idiot Makel, and will always be one." The female hissed as she tried to control her temper.

"Keim, relax." Makel brushed the strands of wires out of her face.

"It's best Venin case 1, takes another visit to this white machine you speak of. We need to know what were up against." Saft made clear.

* * *

 _ **(I apologize for the short chapter)**_


	8. Fate,Destiny, Life, Kamen Rider

For the first time in 15 years Haiden was finally on time. The classroom was quiet and he was the only one inside the room. He could fill the vessels of his body tremble as each scar tissue inside him rebuilt.

One thing that couldn't heal was anguish he felt inside, all these years he believe he was just an ordinary man. He thought his mother had left him-abandon him. He couldn't understand why his grandfather never told him.

"Hi Haiden."

"Oh, Hi Marlet." Haiden inhaled as he look to his hands, siting in the classroom's onyx desk. He was all alone until a female student stood next to him with three books laying under her hands and on her lap.

"How's your part of the project going?" Marlet calmly reminded him.

"Project?" Haiden then closed his eyes as he remembered, "It must of past my mind, I'm sorry."

"Oh don't worry, I have it all taken care of." She pull the seat next to him as she sat down. Her brown eyes glance over to him as he continued to look to his hands.

"I'm really sorry, you know I'm not like that. I'll make it up to you."

"What's wrong?" She led her head to the side as her dark wavy brown hair fell to her shoulders.

"Nothing." He smiled and shook his head. She knew something was wrong but she couldn't force him to speak as the door to the room opened.

"Haiden?"

When Haiden looked up he gasp at the sight of Xavier with his eyes as wide as a chicken egg. Haiden was surprise himself to see Xavier in the classroom after all this time but Xavier was more than relieved.

"Haiden!" Xavier charged forward as he tackled Haiden to the ground with a embrace. Marlet then rushed to her feet when she had to dodge the tackle from Xavier; smiling she pulled her books back into her arms.

"See you in class later Haiden."

Haiden didn't have the opportunity to wave goodbye to Marlet as she left, but Xavier wasn't moving; he had his arms clasped over Haiden like a monkey, it was awkward with Haiden's back laying on the floor and Xavier just on top of him as if they were a couple. Haiden always wished he had a moment like this with someone but Xavier wasn't the one.

"Xavier what the hell, get off!" Haiden pushed Xavier off as Xavier landed on his behind.

"Man! You're a damn god!" Xavier said delighted.

Haiden narrowed his eyes as he pick himself off the floor, "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean, you're alive right? What happened after we escaped?"

"Um nothing really, the Earth's Vigilant guys came and saved us." Haiden story was flaud

"That's it?" Xavier wondered, "Why didn't you tell me you were alright, I thought you died. You're a damn beast!"

"No I'm not, it was just luck that they came."

"Luck?" Xavier grabbed the arms of Haiden as he ponder all over Haiden's face, "You ain't got a scar on you, that something a god can do. What about the others, did the others survive?"

"A god?" Haiden scoff, "whatever."

"Oh look who finally decided to show up." Just the person Haiden wanted to see; David Stevens. The man was stumbling as he walked to his desk and his posture was poor to the weight of his shoulders leaning forward.

"I know right." Xavier look to Haiden, excusing his tardiness and reminding Haiden about his as Haiden narrowed his eyes.

 _What?_

"What brings you guys here-so early?" David placed his brief case above the wooden charcoal desk as he look to Haiden and Xavier.

"I need to talk to you...alone." Haiden eyes broaden as he demanded Xavier to leave in which he did. David then squatted down into his seat as he held his hand on the edge of his desk for assistants.

"Are you alright?" Haiden inquired.

"Yeah, I'm alright thanks."

"Did I do that?"

"No, Haiden. Things just happened."

"Right," Haiden deride as he took a deep breath. "My mom died of a virus."

"Haiden.." David clasped his hands together as he leaned onto his desk. "Everything just happened so fast, all you're mother wanted was security and for you to live a normal life."

"And how long was that going to be? Until the whole worlds knows I'm a freak."

"A freak is what you are not."

"Yeah, I get it. I'm different, I'm special. Kamen Rider right?" Haiden scoffed.

"Are you ready to accept that?"

"Ready to accept what? I just don't get it, you've knew about this all along and I had to find out by the galactic empire when they prepared surgery on me. Princess Liea wasn't astonished by presents so they kicked me out."

"Why do you think that is?" David squinted his eyes.

Haiden chuckle, "Right, my record. Which I thought was erased by you..I read the letter my mother wrote before she died. Maybe I could have turned my life around, if I would have known instead of being told she left me."

"Haiden..."

"No-no I get it. I get it." Haiden blurted as he stepped back. "I just wanna forget this ever happened."

"Haiden!.." David jumped from what seat which became a bad idea as he threw himself back to the chair. He wasn't aware of Annabelle's character towards Haiden nor why she took the belt off of Haiden in the first place but if it had to do with Haiden's theft record then he had his answer.

* * *

Today was just the best, Haiden was back and alive which means Xavier and his friends will be back on the streets sooner than ever. A couple of Aliens would not take them down and with Haiden on his side they were on unstoppable. He was also miffed as he walked down the hallway looking out through the balcony.

"Yo Xavier."

Xavier turned his head to the side when he purses his lips. "What you what?"

"Where is he?"

"Where is who? Look man, I don't know who you're talking about. I already told you."

"You're lying."

"Me lie? Now tell me why would I lie, I've never lied in my life." Xavier smirked until the collar of his blue jean jacket was pulled up to his neck.

"I'm warning you, if your hiding someone you'll be sure to received the high end of it."

"Man, what are you going do? Kidnap me? I already experienced that."

"Worst." The male released Xavier, leaving him with a warning. Xavier had gotten into worst situations before but this was a misconduct to his work.

The male was of pale complexion and had brown eyes. He was with a group of friends of his when Xavier and Haiden bumped into them when they broke into the Toxiod lab; a fight had broke lose and that's when Xavier had made his escape but Haiden could, that's when the shots broke. After that Xavier didn't know what happened, other than Haiden was in sparkling condition.

Maybe next time Xavier will carry a suitable weapon in case he was harassed again; even if Haiden demanded not to.

* * *

Arcane had to convince Annabelle he just had to, they worked so hard for this day and Annabelle was just going to thrown it away over a criminal record; a criminal recorded for Theft wasn't as serious as murder and that's what Annabelle put against herself when she took the belt away.

She was risking more lives to be taken from the earth because of her appraisal.

"Don't worry Arcane will find someone else." Annabelle told Arcane as he listens through the offices speakers. "Everything is going to get better."

 **"Ah yes, better. I said that myself when the Toxiods attacked and it's been 25 years from then, you still think it will get better?"**

"And we're still here right?" Annabelle lifted the cover of her laptop as she opened it to the main web. "One boy can't save the world, we need an army."

 **"One boy is all we have and is bigger than that army of yours. We could send millions into battle and they lungs will collapse from the gases of the Toxoids, no matter how updated our tech is."**

"Technology always win the battle and will continue to forge into the further and even into the protection of the earth."

 **"Oh don't give me this crap Annabelle, you judge the boy for something that happened in his past. It not usual of you to dig into someone's personal business and assume a conclusion. I know you don't like to hear it but your son wasn't a innocent child himself, which makes me believe that's the reason you dug deep into Haiden's files."**

Annabelle paused as she began to think when the room grew quiet until the office rumbled like an earthquake and through the window she witness an explosion that rose above the buildings. The doors then opened when Sergeant Collins rushed into the room, "on your orders Superior."

 **"You can't win without the Kamen Rider Annabelle. If you need for me to prove you more I've sent you a bit of information that I know will change your mind. I'm going to find him and this time you can't stop me."** The intercom was then shut off and the wave between the globe of the office was now in a 180 degree form.

"Go, Sergeant Collins." Annabelle order as Sergeant Collins nodded, prepared to rush out the door but before he was to depart he stopped and turned to his mother as he look to her.

"Whatever you do mom, I know you'll make the right decision." He nodded, setting forth to the explosion.

What ever else Annabelle was suppose to do she rested on her desk chair, open her laptop with new files now in the documents. When she clicked them open it was a photo of two victims as they expressed gratitude to Haiden as well as other names who wouldn't be alive if Haiden didn't sent them free. Even with his extensive tardiness and absence he still manage to pass his test as he will always received a higher score than the average student on his exams. Highest grades in physics, but she couldn't understand why a man of his functions slack and took the road of crime.

There was also a file from the E.V.D which was dated from 2021; from the scientist who started the research for the cure; _Ivana Andrews_. As Annabelle read further she understood what needed to be done but to now get Haiden to come back was the problem, until she was interrupted by a call to her intercoms as Sergeant Collins shouted.

"Superior Collins, there is just too many of them. Maybe its time we hit project A, if I could have the belt I can take them on easily."

The fire rose even higher to a ship releasing hundreds of Toxoid minions and her last resort was Haiden when the ship began to fire down.

"No, stick to your assignment; You know for a fact your body can not withstand the chemicals...the Kamen Rider shall be there shortly."

"WHAT? No!"

* * *

Screw his career, screw his life; not only was he a thief but a freak. What would others think of him when they found out? The people already condemn him as a worthless scum so what will be the name now.

"Um excuse me?"

Haiden eyes broke into reality as he shook it and standing in front of him was Evelyn. She wore her beige fury coat as she shivered while holding on to her elbows.

"Yes..." Haiden smiled.

"Hi, remember me?"

"Yeah, um you need something?"

"Oh no, I was just wondering why a guy like you is standing here all alone."

"Oh..." he chuckled, "I guess this is best, you don't bother no one and they most likely won't bother you." Haiden said, "What about you? You should be home or at work, it's safe there."

"Hell no it isn't." Evelyn scoff, "the shit you have to deal with at home and then your boss cramping that bullshit down your throat. I rather be outdoors and away from that crap, it's best for your soul and mind to have a bit of freedom."

From such a gorgeous woman she had a foal mouth; _that's hot!_

Haiden laugh, "right." He then whisper to himself, "And _awkward.."_

 _"_ I also wanted to thank you for the other day, thanks for helping me."

"Don't sweat it." He smirked as he turned away and tread to the streets as traffic began to build.

"Listen!"

Haiden stopped as he turned around and looked to Evelyn with annoyance.

"Oh god I sounded like Navi there." She told herself as Haiden smiled in amusement, "Listen, I know this isn't any of my business but I think you should come back. Come back and become the Kamen Rider again..."

"Why?" Haiden titter as he rose an eyebrow, shrugging his shoulders. "You guys have doing fine without me. Sergeant Collins has it all covered."

"Oh no he doesn't, he's the biggest SOB I've ever met...Just forget about the past forget, about the superior, just do what you think is right. Now you can change your life just like I did."

"Just like you did?..." Haiden wondered when the train passed him by until it stopped. The passengers were escorted off the train as they went for cover in the buildings.

"What's going on?" Haiden asked as he looked around and to the ones who ran.

"The Toxoids. " Evelyn said as she ran to Haiden, digging her into her maroon purse as she pulled out the Axiom driver and the Helix Rider Disc.

"What the hell? How did you get it?"

"Well Arcane did show me how to break into the locks." She giggled. "Just go, you're needed near the upper east side. If you don't hurry hundreds more will be infected by the virus; this is your chance to turn your ability into something great."

 _Wow_! Not only was Evelyn so beautiful and tough, she was kind. Hopefully after this was all over he could ask her out, he hoped she wasn't taken as he grabbed the driver and disc from her hands.

"Do as you did before but now you have to say Henshin in order to activate the driver."

"Henshin, what the hell does that mean?" Haiden laughed.

"I don't know, Arcane said to say it. Now get going!"

* * *

"We're low on power Sergeant." The solider inhaled, "we've lost this one."

"Negative, we can still win."

Just 10 minutes in and the armies' ammo supply fell to an amount of 15 percent as it override to systems failing. The minions were almost out leading to ten remaining but their fire power was now 5 percent.

It was now or never as Haiden look on from the sidelines as the guards pushed him back from intruding. However things just got a lot worst as Haiden spotted the same Toxoid which attacked while the thugs attacked him.

The crags on the surface of the Toxoid's skin began to boil, if Haiden remember correctly it meant the mosquitoes were to fly and strike with civilians still running for their lives as some hide in their apartment homes. They ones who became infected then rose to their feet like an apocalypse with the salve tank now empty for the soldiers.

"Shit, no. if you keep up the fire it will risk the lives of the others and will override the mechanism that charges your weapons!" Haiden shouted when his acumen elevated from 75 to 100. Warfare and astrology was amongst his majors but how he figured out how such an advance weapon can react to the forces of revoking he had to wonder if it was his ability giving him a new sense of power.

"Just back off kid! Now! or you will be contained. I'm warning you kid."

Haiden then peered at the chaos ahead as he decided to use the same force of strength to push the soldiers out of his way. The supplies were left to one percent as Sergeant Collins was at the brinks of pulling the last trigger.

"Don't!"

The Sergeant widens his eyes as he looks behind his back, could it be? It was.

"What the hell?! How did you get pass the others, get out of here!"

"Du!" The Toxiod pointed at Haiden which his eyes clocked back and forth as if someone else was watching from his view.

"There he is." Kiem said in the base of her ship as she watched. "Kill him."

The Toxiod then cracked his neck as he stepped forward. Sergeant Collins bit his bottom lip as he ran in front of Haiden with his gun ready to fire.

"Now you're going to get the hell out of here, I mean it. And if I ever see you again..."

"Sergeant Collins!" A solider yelled as the Toxoids eyes glowed with lasers shooting towards the Sergeant, the laser were just reaching his nose before Haiden pushed him out of the way as he rolled to the floor.

The soldiers watched in awe and were more astonished on how Haiden's skin healed as he was hit by a snip of the blast.

"Don't worry, I got this." Haiden arrogantly smiled to the Sergeant padding the sergeant's shoulder as he rose to his feet.

"No!" The sergeant slammed his hand into the concrete floor as Haiden placed the axiom driver on to his waist. The needles of the driver struck into his veins as the strapped wrapped his waist.

All that was left was the disc as he pressed the power button on the driver, next the disc was pushed into place as it powered up with the sounds of a Si-Fi reflex with the after effect of futuristic music and a deep male voice speaking, { _ALL SYSTEMS GO_ }

"Henshin!"

He then turned the disc in his belt, { _Axiom auxiliary-Confirmed_ } the belt announced as a different but a broader futuristic interface sound effect came through. Thousands of green numbers with a black background floated around his body; when a white suit appeared and red and blue armor crawled off the cipher patterns with a robotic sound.

"Du murka stavo!" The Toxiod shouted.

"What did he just say?" Sergeant Collins wonder as the other soldiers kneel to lift him up.

"Ohhhhhoooo no. I'm good but I'm sure Sergeant jackass here was looking for one." Kamen Rider Axiom laughed as Sergeant Collins widen his eyes. Haiden then typed in the letters NP into his driver as his weapons projected it his hands.

{LOAD; NEXUS PERSUADER!}

"I'll make sure you don't have to worry about that anymore."

The battle set fort as the belt set off a tranquilizing gas as the infected collapsed. Axiom reached the Toxoid as he intersected with a spinning wheel kick and then fired as the Toxoid flinches back. Haiden then threw is weapon in the air as he forced a 3 punches to the Toxoid's face which gauge the Toxoids cheek.

The Toxoid huffed as his temper grew and in no time the mosquito broke lose from the craters of his skin as they stormed form Haiden, but as they reached the axiom suit they turned to dust. The belt then dragged in the remains from the bugs into Haiden.

"Agh!" He shook his head, "that felt awful but great." _That didn't make any sense_. Whatever the belt did he felt ten times stronger and the disc purged to dark green as it continued to spin in the belt.

 **"I don't know about you,** **but I think it's time to end it."**

"Arcane?" Haiden said when he heard Arcane's voice through his helmet. He then caught the Nexus Persuader in his hand as he connected the tube from the persuader to his belt.

{'TARGET IDENTIFY -INSTALLING TERMINUS.'}

He slid his fingers to the numbers on the left of driver from 1 to 100 as the fluid from the disc rose to the gun as the blast expanded when he fired. The Toxoid blew up with no trance of his energy left.

"YEAH!" The E.V.D soldiers cheered unlike Sergeant Collins who looked with disgust.

{TARGET TERMINATED!}

The last time Haiden fought the Toxoid he was tossed around and now he took the upper hand of the fight and now the Toxoid was gone.

 **/Next time on Kamen Rider Axiom/**

" _Haiden! I'm sorry!"_

 _"Uh, what?"_

 _"You killed my brother!"_

 **(Kamen Rider Axiom has won this battle,** **but what about the ones to come. Find out next time on Kamen Rider Axiom.)**


End file.
